Earthforces
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: The earth is attacked by aliens and Felix is their mean leader, Powerfull adepts must rise to save the world!
1. Default Chapter

Helga: Hi everybody, I'm making a new story.  
  
Piers: About what?  
  
Helga: Well I'm working on a manga comic, and I thought that it will be nice to change my characters into golden sun characters, It's called Earthforces  
  
Piers: That sounds great.  
  
Helga: Okay now the introduction:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
My comic characters are:  
  
Zhane: A boy who is always trying to be funny, and has great courage, and main character.  
  
Alissa: A sweet girl that trust everybody  
  
Chad: Has just as Zhane courage, and is smart  
  
Zack: The serious character in the group  
  
Evera: A little girl, she is often scared, but is very smart  
  
Mizar: Leader of aliens that want to take over the earth, processes great power.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay that's a little introduction, now who play's who?  
  
Isaac play's Zhane  
  
Mia play's Alissa  
  
Ivan play's Chad  
  
Piers play's Zack  
  
Sheba play's Evera  
  
Felix play's Mizar  
  
Okay now let's start the story. (other characters will show up later in the story) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
It's the year 3003, the earth has been taken over by aliens. Humanity lives in secret shelters underground, hoping not to be found by the evil aliens. But powerful adepts have raised, and it's up to them to stop the aliens and save the people of earth.  
  
A boy was running through the forest, followed by many aliens.  
  
"Get him!", they jelled, "Don't let him escape!"  
  
The aliens were closing in on the boy.  
  
"Great", thought the boy, "I'm tapped of my psynegy, I need a psycrystal!"  
  
"There's no escape!", jelled one of the aliens, and he aimed with a big gun on the boy.  
  
A bullet shot through the air, and missed the boy just in time, a big explosion followed and the boy fond himself trapped in a wall of fire before him.  
  
"Now you'll die!", said one of the aliens, "There's nowhere to go".  
  
The boy smiled, "I wouldn't say that just jet", and he toke a smoke bomb out his pocket.  
  
"Cause I have a little present for you!", and the boy throws the smoke bomb to the aliens, the aliens were wrapped in the mist.  
  
"What is this!", they jelled, "I can't see!"  
  
The boy smiled and started to run across the mist, "See you later fools!"  
  
The boy runs towards a tree to hide behind it, quickly he searched through his pockets, and revealed a psycrystal which he used.  
  
"Isaac never goes out unprepared", smiled the boy.  
  
In the mean while disappeared the smoke around the aliens.  
  
"Where did that boy go!?", the aliens were angry, "Damn it! He got away!"  
  
On that moment jumped Isaac behind the aliens, "Where you looking for me!?"  
  
The aliens quickly turned around, but Isaac who now had recovered his psynergy casted a Mother Gaia, and the aliens vanished in the attack.  
  
Isaac looked at the ground and sighed, "Why can't this meaningless war end?" But then he shocked, "O no! I should already be back in the underground city! Mia, Piers, Ivan and Sheba should be worried about me now, I must hurry back!"  
  
And so Isaac runs away to the secret underground city, but he didn't notice that a alien that got away from his attack watched him..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Yeah that's my first chapter!  
  
Piers: And it's getting scary  
  
Helga: Yep, just read the next chapter.  
  
Piers: I'm in the next chapter!  
  
Helga: Well I hope that you like my story.  
  
Piers: Please review??? 


	2. Attack

Helga: Yeah my second chapter!  
  
Piers: I`m in this chapter.  
  
Helga: Jep, I hope that this story will be just as good as my real comic.  
  
Piers: It will come in the stores right?  
  
Helga: Pretty soon.  
  
Piers: Cool, okay let`s start.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you know where Isaac is?", asked a girl named Mia to her friends, Sheba, Piers and Ivan.  
  
"I haven`t seen him lately", awnsered Piers.  
  
Mia looked out the window into the city, a city under the ground, a place were people didn`t have to be scared to be killed by the aliens, cause they would never be able to find them underground, at least that`s what the people hoped.  
  
"Isaac isn`t in the city", said Mia, "I can`t find him anywhere".  
  
Ivan stood up, "Mia you don`t think that he`s gone into the forest to fight the aliens?"  
  
Mia nodded, "Yes....I think so".  
  
"He knows that it is to dangerous to go out alone!", said Sheba angry, "Oh is he`s so stupid!"  
  
Piers also stood up, "Come on, let`s find him".  
  
Sheba looked shocked at Piers, "You want us to go to the forest!?"  
  
Piers nodded, "Isaac could be in trouble".  
  
"That`s right", said Ivan, "We have to go looking for him".  
  
"That won`t be nessacary", a boy came into the room.  
  
"Isaac!", jelled Mia.  
  
Isaac smiled, "I have some great news".  
  
Sheba stamped towards Isaac, she putted a angry look on her face.  
  
"Where have you been mister! Out in the forest right!? Don`t you know that`s dangerous!?"  
  
"Relax", said Isaac, and he stepped a few steps backwards, "Nothing happend".  
  
"Something could have hapened", jelled Sheba at him, "Don`t go out on your own ever again!"  
  
Isaac walked to a chair and sat down, "Don`t act like my mother Sheba", he said, "But whatever I have great news!"  
  
"Now what?", asked Ivan, "Good news?"  
  
Isaac nodded, "I have discovered where their base is".  
  
"Really?", asked Mia.  
  
Isaac smiled, "Yes, it`s not so far away, and I have dicovered even more: I know who their leader is, his name is Felix (hahaha)  
  
"Felix?", asked Mia, "How does he look?"  
  
"I haven`t seen him", said Isaac, "But I think that he looks like an alien". "But now we know were their base is, we can attack them, what do you say?"  
  
"That would be foolish", said Piers, "We are the only adepts in this city, and we are only with five man".  
  
"Then what do you want to do?!", jelled Isaac, "Come on! We can take them down! Eventually they will find us! Let`s attack them now!"  
  
"No Isaac", said Sheba, "It`s like suicid if we attack them now, we can`t do anything".  
  
Then suddenly they heard a loud scream from outside.  
  
"What was that!?", Mia walked towards the window and looked through it, all the people in the town where running in different directions, screaming and in panic, crying childeren, helpless people laid on the ground in puddles of blood.  
  
"What is going on!?", cried Mia, big explosions were everywhere.  
  
The adepts rushed outside.  
  
Out the smoke of a big explosion appeared a few aliens, they firered rockets and fireballs to the people.  
  
The adepts stared with fear at the aliens.  
  
"How did they find us?", startled Piers, "This can`t be!"  
  
Mia turned to Isaac, "Isaac did you look if someone followed you when you went back to the city?"  
  
Isaac looked shocked at Mia, "O no!"  
  
Mia looked with disbelieve at Isaac, "You didn`t!?"  
  
Isaac stared at the aliens there were many of them, did he lead them to the city?  
  
"Oh no!", said Sheba angry, "This is your fault Isaac!"  
  
"I....I.....", startled Isaac, "I`m sorry".  
  
"No time for that guy`s", said Ivan, "We`ll have to save the people here!"  
  
"Right", said Piers, "Come on!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Cliffhanger!  
  
Piers: ...........  
  
Helga: Well I hope you`ll liked that?  
  
Piers: How long are you working on your comic now?  
  
Helga: Um....I started 3 years ago I think.  
  
Piers: Okay please review. 


End file.
